


"Do Over"

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Category: Games of Command - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sass muses on her relationship with Branden, and what would happen with a do-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do Over"

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)**fan_flashworks** #7: Do-Over

If she could take the time back, start at their very first meeting, she'd kiss the Tin Soldier and see what happened. Would she spend a decade in his quarters as his lover, his mistress ... his wife?

She's not sure what he'd do with her, but a decade's head start on the Ved would be invaluable … and a decade of training Branden to please her? She _almost_ thinks that would be more valuable.

He's still so very hesitant when she touches him. So unsure of what he wants. His innocent touches thrill her, but she wonders how long it will take her to coax him into using the synth-mesh on her. Introducing him to electro-play could be an _interesting_ experiment, but he's terrified of hurting of her. Or making her think that he's just a machine.

How did Psy-Serv delude themselves into thinking that they could program him into emotionlessness? She's gone back over every recording the Coalition holds of their interactions, and now she knows what she's looking at, she can see the hunger in his eyes. It's been there for years.

Right back to the _Sarna Bogue_...


End file.
